Hide
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: SEQUEL TO RUN.Fourteen years have passed, Austin and Ally are all grown up now.Austin's a music producer,Ally's a reporter,and now they have a fourteen year old a single send of a letter, Austin and Ally's past comes back to haunt them.Ally's worst nightmares come back.When they disappear,its up to their daughter to bring them back.But they have a risk of not returning
1. Letter

The sun cascaded into our window on a simple Monday afternoon.

"Hey sweetie." I said.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was great, I got raised from the basement."

"That's great!" he said. He smiled at me. Austin, he's always been there for me, he's a music producer, and I'm a reporter.

We've been together for fourteen years,since we were kidnapped...

We got married and had a daughter, who is now fourteen, well our baby was at the wedding. I kind of got pregnant at sixteen,gave birth on November 20, and married at eighteen.

We ran through the mail, but something made me shiver.

"What's wrong?"

"We got a letter from the jail, they want us to go to the hearing for Roger."

"We have to go." he implied.

I sat down. "I know, but I still have the nightmares. I mean I lost my virginity against my will at sixteen, because of him."

"You managed to forgive Brian though."

"He put me through less hell, besides I knew he changed after he got out early."

Austin sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"It's going to be okay, just tell them how you feel, it'll somehow work out,Ally." He said.

Oh, I hope so.

The hearing is tomorrow, at nine o' clock, that way Dalia will be in school, and won't have to know about this, at least not so soon.


	2. Unwanted Freedom

Okay, Dalia is in school. The hearing is in twenty minutes. I'm patiently sitting in the court room.

"Mr. Moon, do you think Roger Williams should be released."

"No. He out our lives in danger, and didn't regret any of it."

"Mrs. Moon, what about you?"

"No. He took my virginity against my will, he was one of the reasons why I was running for my life, been branded. I feel if he was released, I wouldn't feel safe for my family, close friends, myself. I believe in second chances, I believe in forgiveness, but Roger he doesn't deserve neither."

The judges went over the ruling, and made their decision.

"Roger Williams, you're free to go."

He cheered, I didn't. I feel the same way I felt that night, scared, angry.

Austin and I soon went home. Austin had to work with a few of his clients, so I left the room, it lasted a few hours.

I laid on the couch, and drifted off.

_My eyes fluttered open, the first thing I smelled was mold. I sat up, the walls were dull and barren. I'm back, to the place I ran away from hoping I wouldn't have see again, the room where I was abused, the room where I met Austin, the room I was raped.._

_I sat up, and Roger walked in. I backed away._

_"Aww don't be scared, Ms. Dawson."_

_I looked in the mirror across the room, I'm sixteen again._

_He clutched my collar, and lifted me off the ground. He threw me across the room._

_His fist collided with my fragile body numerous times. His boot collided with my rib, and legs._

_"I've already got what I wanted, so I'll just leave you here."_

_I didn't know what he was talking about, until I looked down. My clothes were ripped in very private areas._

_He raped me, and Austin never saved me because he's dead._

_Roger pushed another figure into the room, who's clothing were also ripped, she was beaten and bruised._

_I took a better look at the young lady._

_Her brown eyes glowed with fury, and fear. Her blonde hair fell onto her shoulders. I gasped. Dalia._

My eyes burst open. I look down and see myself covered with a blanket. I uncovered myself, and got off the couch. I felt bile rise up in my throat, but I force it back down. I wandered into the living room, to hear a simple guitar playing. Austin was sitting on the couch playing an unfamiliar tune.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Had a nice nap?"

I shook my head.

"Where's Dalia?"

"Upstairs."

"Dalia! Can you come down please?"

"Coming." She yelled back. She ran down the stairs, her blonde hair bobbing behind her.

"Oh, mom. Can I go to Kiara's house for a few days, she lives closer to school."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks you so-o-o-o much! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. I want a hug." She chuckled, and gave me a bear hug.

Dalia ran back up the wooden stairs and into her room.

"Ally, what's really wrong?"

"I'm having nightmares again. I just need to be sure Dalia will be okay. He won't risk it, if there are witnesses to the kidnapping."

"Ally, how do you know this could happen?"

"I feel sick ,scared around Roger. When I'm near Brian, I feel safe. You can't blame me for being careful."

"You have a point, but what if he really did change?"

"That's the thing, he didn't."

He simply nodded, and ran his hand through his hair. I felt my face redden.

"Crap, I have to head to work, since I wasn't there this morning, I have to fill in time."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Drive safely." He kissed m forehead.

"Will do."

I quickly got in to bumblebee, mom gave it to me when I turned eighteen.

I quickly drove downtown to the local newspaper place. Yes, I write articles, but this newspaper is like the Daily Planet. It's just that popular.

"Dawson, where have you been?"

"Court."

"Oh. Well get to work, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Got it boss."

I sat at my desk,, and looked at my surroundings my name tag: Allyson Moon, the phone, cup of pens, and pencils, notepad, computer.

I began writing my article on Roger's release, I have to make it more facts, then on my own thoughts and opinions.

I can't help it, since they want the truth, I'll give them truth.

I called Trish.

"Hello?"

"Trish?"

"Hey Ally."

"Roger has been released from jail, and I need your opinion."

"He's been..released. I feel he should've stayed in jail, and rotted away, he doesn't deserve forgiveness or even see the light of day."

"Thanks Trish."

"No problem."

After she hung up, I called Dez, he wanted to speak nothing of it.

I brought all of that into my article, and saved it.

"Okay, Moon. Just call it a night."

I soon grabbed my bag, and walked off, leaving AJ to lock up.

I rushed to the car, so I could get home.

I held my keys about to open the door, until a figure blocked my path.

"What do you want?"

"Respect, to be free."

"You are free, and you expect respect. You're funny."

I walked past him, he gripped my wrist, and twisted it.

"Let go of me."

"Still little miss tough, huh?" He said, with that same creepy smile.

I pulled my wrist free, and got into my car. I quickly started the car, and drove off. I looked into the mirror, and saw Roger just standing there with that smile on his face.

I'm shaking, literally shaking, and taking heavy breaths.

I drove on the highway, not really paying attention where I'm driving. I just notice that I'm home.

I stop the car, still holding the steering wheel, I put my head to it, and took a deep breath.

I looked at my wrist, I noticed it was literally burning with pain. It had red hand marks.

I quickly get out of my car, and lock it.

I haven't felt this scared for my life, in eighteen years. The feeling just hits you.

I opened the front door, to a sweet aroma of pancakes. Austin. Pancakes are one of the things he actually knows how to cook, only breakfast foods.

I walked through the dining room, and into the kitchen, and saw Austin wearing an apron covered in four, with a chef's hat on.

"Hey, did you drive Dalia to her friend's house?"

"Hi, Pancake, yup- What happen to your wrist?"

"I- I ran into Roger, when I was getting ready to said he wanted respect and freedom, I tried to ignore him, but he grabbed my wrist, and did this."

"What else happened?"

"When I was leaving, he had this smirk on his face, like he won something."

"That's it, I'm taking you to and from work every day from now on."

"Are you sure? You're pretty busy yourself."

"Positive."

He kissed the top of my head.

I told Austin I'll pass on the pancakes, although I love them, I'm actually kind of sick to my stomach.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and changed into Austin's t-shirt, and plaid pants.

I laid onto the bed, and my mind immediately drifted off.

_I'm sitting in a room, moldy, dull, and barren. _

_I saw myself lying on a bed, crying my eyes out, my clothes ripped apart. I looked through the open door, and up the stairs, I saw a body on the ground. Austin. _

_All of a sudden, I looked into the mirror, and saw a girl with big brown eyes, and blonde hair. Oh no, its Dalia._

My eyes popped open, I felt cold metal to my temple, I looked to my right, and saw Roger holding a gun to my head.

How did he get into our house? I looked to my left, and saw a nother figure holding a gun to Austin's head.

"Get up." We both stood up. Thank God, Dalia is at a friend's house, and not here. They put the guns to the small of our backs, and led us out of the master bedroom, down the hall, and down the wooden stairs.

"Who's the kid?"

"Our niece. She's my sister's daughter."

"What about that room?"

"She sometimes comes over."

"Keep walking."

They rushed us outside, and into an unmarked cop car.

"I can't believe this is happening again, after eighteen years."

Austin leaned over, and whispered " Get ready to run."

Our hands "slipped" towards the handle. We jumped out, and rolled onto the ground. We jumped to our feet, and took off. Running over concrete, rocks, and twigs.

We ran for merely for a few minutes, and stopped to catch our breath.

All of a sudden, a shocking pain stunned me,I fell to my knees.

I crawled over to Austin, who was in the same position.

Austin fell to the ground, they hit me in the back of the head with the gun.

Darkness began to surround, then covered me completely..

* * *

**Sorry, i took so long. Procrastination**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Disappeared Into Thin Air

Dalia

I got to go my parent's house before school.

"Hey Dalia, do you need to head to your house, before school?"

"Yes, please.."

She grabbed her keys, and I grabbed my backpack.

When we finally arrived, I got out of the car.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll get my dad to drive me."

She nodded. "Thanks, ."

I walked up to the front door, and realized it was open.

"Mom,Dad?"

I looked into the kitchen , no pancakes. Something's wrong.

I ran up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

Empty, the bed isn't made, the shower hasn't been used. This is bad.

I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door.

"Hi, ."

"Are your parents okay?"

"Why would my parents not be okay?"

"Last nigh, I saw these two men break into the house, and left with your parents."

Nosy neighbors have their advantages, but if she knew something was wrong, why didn't she call the police?

"Thank you." I said. she nodded, and walked off.

I reached into my pocket, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need to report missing people."

"Who?"

I sighed. "My parents Austin, and Ally Moon."

"Okay, has it been twenty-four hours?"

"Yes. I have to go. Bye."

I don't like talking to people on the phone.

I looked down at the cell phone in my hand. I dialed the familiar numbers.

678-690-0510.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gran, can I come over?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Thanks, I just wanted to call first."

She hung up.

I ran out the house, and began walking. I noticed a car simply on the side, following me.

I started running. I _don't _feel safe anymore. I cut through a few yards to get to grandma's house.

I knocked on the door.

Grandpa Josh opened the door. "Ally, you dyed your hair.."

"No, it's me Dalia."

He has a point, I have my dad's hair, but my mom's face.

I walk into the carpeted room, and noticed a picture of my parents at their wedding.

"Grandma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What was the story about the girl who was kidnapped, and went on an adventure and met the love of her life?"

"That was how your parents met."

"Seriously? So you two bought guns, and shot people with it."

"We sure did."

I was speechless, I could only say one word.

"Wow."

"Indeed. We were terrified for our lives, and Dalia's."

They can't know they're missing, just not from me.

"I have to go."

"Oh, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll walk."

I quickly left the house, and neighborhood, and waied for the bus to take me downtown.

I sat down next to this guy. He looked at me.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I replied.

"Touche."

He was African-American, his had was slightly curly while in a high top. He was skinny, yet agile. I could tell he was quick.

"I'm Eric."

"Dalia."

"Where do you work?"

"FBI, its my last day of probation."

"Why?"

"Well, this there's this one guy who got in my face, so I kind of pounded his face in."

"I- I need your help. My parents they're missing. I don't usually trust the FBI."

"Why?"

"One of their agents was involved in the kidnapping of my mom when she was sixteen."

"Agent Moore. He used to be an agent but they fired him, and they confiscated everything, So he made a fake badge, and pretended to be an agent. At least until he was arrested."

"So, you'll help me?"

He nodded. I felt a smile curl up on my face.

"Thank you!"

"Who's your mother?"

"Allyson Moon."

"Your mother is really brave, along with the rest of your family."

I nodded.

This one guy passed by me, and smiled, and it was a hell of a creepy one at that. He had dirty blonde hair,and a baseball cap on, he sat in the seat behind me.

"I need supplies."

"I could lose my job."

"You're doing your job, sure I may be under age, but I will stop at nothing, to save them."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Will There Be a Way Out?

I woke up on a warm surface, I assumed it was Austin. I looked up and saw a man I've never seen a day in my life. I immediately jumped away.

I didn't take the time to check my surroundings.

"Who are you?"

"Mike Roberts." He had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Why am I here? Where's Austin?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"It's my job."

He became close, his blue eyes scanning me. I looked down. I'm still wearing Austin's t-shirt, and plaid pants.

I feel his hot breath on my neck, his hands gripping my arms.

"W-What are you doing?"

His lips crashed onto mine. He's forcing me to kiss him.

His eyes were closed shut. I bit down on his lip.

"Ow!"

"What the heck is wrong with you? I'm married!"

"You don't have a ring."

I looked down at my hand, and didn't see a ring. They must have taken it off, while I was unconscious.

Tears welled up in my eyes,

"Aw, she's crying."

"Where is he!?"

"Who?"

"Austin! Where's my husband?"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

He rolled his eyes.

"He's not worth your time."

"Yes he is."

"Well not anymore."

He leaned in, and I slapped him.

He grabbed me, and threw me to the ground.

No, this can't happen again. He ripped off my t-shirt revealing a tank top with nothing under it.

A smile curled up on his face, his hands began to inch upward up my tank top.

I sent my knee upward, hitting him where the sun don't shine.

I pushed him off of me. I got up on my feet, I was in a panic. I quickly rushed into a room, down the corridor.

The room was dark, and cold. I slowly took a few steps, and stumbled over something warm.

The scent was familiar, bar soap, and pancakes.

"Austin!" I whispered.

He groaned. I sat back in relief, and bumped into a wardrobe, the door opened, and an object fell out, and fell on top of me.

My eyes adjusted to the tiny speck of light, and saw a pale girl with red hair on top of me.

I quickly pushed the body off me. I checked her pulse. She's dead.

I crawled back over to Austin.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"You?"

"No, they took my wedding ring."

"They didn't, when we were falling unconscious I slipped it off you hand, and hid it under a log on the ground."

"Thank God."

The door knob jiggled. It was locked, and only can be unlocked with a key from the outside.

"Ally, I'm sorry I almost raped you, but you're going to be stuck with me anyway. Roger's out looking for you daughter,by the way, did you really think we were that stupid? You wouldn't admit it, if he was your actual niece. So JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

He rammed the door open. The light covered us.

"Oh, isn't that cute." He inched towards us.

"_Don't _touch her."

He chuckled, and reached into his back pocket,and pulled out a gun, and pulled the trigger. a dart flew out and hit Austin in the neck. His eyes fluttered close, and he fell unconscious.

I pulled it out.

"A tranquilizer dart?"

He grabbed me by my arms, and dragged me across the carpet.

"Let..go of me!" He pushed me against a wall, near an entertainment system, and a few sports equipment.

He covered my mouth, and began kissing down my neck. I slowly move my hand closer towards the baseball bat. I hit him in his knee cap. I began running, but I failed. I felt the wind pushed out of me. I began tumbling down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I head a crack in my neck, and my arm is in a strange yet painful position.

I stood up, and walked back up the stairs, and ran to the room Austin was in.

He was still unconscious. I nudged him with my foot.

"Austin,wake up."

He didn't respond.

"Austin."

He still didn't respond.

I kicked his thighs. His eyes fluttered eyes adjusted, then widened.

"What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs, and dislocated my arm."

He took off his shirt, and removed the undershirt, and ripped it.

"I'll relocate it on five."

"one,two.."

He quickly popped it back in.

"ow!"

"What happened to three, four, and five?"

"Three, four,five."

"Dude!" I said.

"If I counted all the way to five, I would hesitate, and end up not doing it."

"We should tie it, just in case."

He wrapped the ripped undershirt on my arm, and tied it.

He cupped my cheeks with his hands, and put his forehead to mine.

"We'll get through this."

I just need us to be okay, but we won't be okay, something bad is bound to happen. I just hope they'll be a way out this time.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Great, Okay, Bad?**

**339 views, you guys are awesome.**

**Please Review**


	5. Imagine

We took the bus to a shooting range.

"First, you have to learn how to shoot." He handed me goggles, a vest and a gun.

"Ever held a gun before?"

"Does a gun for laser tag count?" I asked enthusiastically.

"No."

Man, he totally shot me down.

"Hold the gun parallel from the ground, pull the slide, then the trigger."

I did as he said. I pulled the trigger, and I was taken aback by how much force was in it. I was nowhere near the target.

"I was slightly close."

"Yeah, maybe the kidnapper, should just lie down because you almost shot them. This is important, these guys are bad news. If they didn't take your parents for ransom, then they took them for a personal reason."

I understood. I kept practicing my aim, but it wasn't getting any better. How could it be so easy to just shoot someone? I began fumbling, I imagined shooting an actual person, watching them fall to the ground in agony, and slowly die..

I stopped shooting, and my breathing became sharp.

"Calm down. Imagine it as if you were playing laser tag, look for your target, aim and fire." he said.

I closed my eyes. I visualized it. I pulled the trigger, and opened my eyes.

"Right in the throat. That'll definitely kill them."

I gulped, and put the gun down.

"W-What if I can't do this?" I asked. I turned around facing him.

"Look, Dalia. You can't doubt yourself. Do you want to save your parents or not?"

"I do, but how will I know where they are? They could be anywhere."

"We go back to the crime scene." He said.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter's kind of short, and the story won't be as long as the last one, but the chapters will be longer!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Nightmare

Everything is going downhill, ever since Roger was released and assaulted Ally, and when her nightmares returned, we should have called the police, when we had the chance.

Ally somehow managed to fall asleep on my lap. She furrowed her eyebrows, and a few tears slipped from her eyes. I gently wiped them away, and stroked her hair, but it didn't help. She woke up immediately, she began breathing hard. She put her head in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"H-He raped Dalia, and me, and killed you. There was so much blood."

She's absolutely terrified.

"What else happened?"

"We were sent into human trafficking, and we were separated."

Tears welled up in her eyes, she's shaking.

"That's _not _going to happen. I'm not leaving you two."

She nodded, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Even..if you think there might not be a way out. There will be one."

The doorknob jiggled. Dalia jumped to her feet, and ran into a closet.

He quickly opened the door, and stood there two trays of food.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't drug you twice. I know she's in here, so you can might as well come out."

Ally peeked behind the door, like a scared child behind a parent. He put down two trays and left the room.

We looked down at the food, and I felt myself drool. Mashed potatoes, and gravy with chicken on the side.

I looked over at Ally, she practically scarfed down her food all at once.

I slowly ate mine.

"Déjà vu."

"This is how we first met, we had this exact meal, except you didn't eat it."

She nodded, and gave me a little smile.

That smile soon wavered. "Austin? Are you tired? I'm tired."

He really did drug us. My eyes became heavy, and my vision became blurry.

I looked up, and saw Mike with a sick smile on his dragged Ally across the ground, I grabbed his ankle. I don't want anything to happen to her.

He kicked me in the stomach, and the ribs.

Darkness covered me, and surrounded every inch of my sight. I've failed her. She's going to get hurt, and its my fault.

* * *

**aww poor Austin. Things will start to get better...soon.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	7. Should I?

"Here's your license."

He handed me my gun license. "How did you get this?"

"I told them you were twenty-one."

"Interesting, and they bought it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, now we go back to the scene of the crime."

I don't trust him all the way, he could turn on me for all I know, and I think he knows that. We rode the bus back to the neighborhood, and we walked back to my house. I noticed the same car ,from earlier, following us.

Eric noticed it as well. "Who the hell keeps following us?"

"That's what I want to know." I said. It drove past us, I looked at the license plate: AYP 1604

I unlocked the door, and we walked into house. Eric reached into his pocket, and pulled out a kit, and wiped for fingerprints.

I went into the kitchen and searched through the mail. I found a letter about a hearing of releasing a man named Roger Williams.

I saw my mom's briefcase, I quickly grabbed and put it her combination. 5-4-7-2.

I sat down in a nearby chair, and began reading. I found a newspaper clipping :

**Local Girl Taken in Broad Day Light!**

I saw another clipping saying: **Missing Children and Teens Found: Victims of Human Trafficking.**

I found a note written in my mom's handwriting.

Trish Rodriquez: He doesn't deserve forgiveness, nor does he need to see the light of day.

Daniel 'Dez' Mitchell: I don't want to speak anything of it, except that those were the absolute _worst_ five years of my life.

I found a photo of man with dirty blonde hair. He was the guy on the bus, and could possibly be the man who has been following me.

"Eric, I think Roger Williams, is involved in this. He's probably the one who's following us."

I handed him the photo. "You may be right."

"Dalia, the only way you can find your parents, is if we follow him, or we _let _him kidnap you."

Whoa, whoa, slow your boat.

"Are you kidding me? Let him kidnap me, why?"

"Don't worry. We'll put a tracking device on you,and Roger. The only thing you need to do is put a locating device, every where he takes you. Got it?"

I hesitated. "G-Got it."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'll update soon.**

**:3**


	8. It's Been Taken Once Again

My head is pounding. I opened my eyes with an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked down, and saw I was completely nude.

I looked to the left and saw Mike. My breathing became sharp. Ever time I tried to move, every thing hurt. I saw bruises on my arms and legs. I slowly tried to slip away, but the grip tightened.

"Where are you going?"

"You've already done what you wanted, please just let me go..please."

Pain and weakness wavered in my voice.

"Actually I haven't exactly gotten what I wanted." He inched closer to me, and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't get to hear you scream."

He grabbed me, and threw me under him. He did things to me,Roger never did. He at least didn't want to hear me scream or beat me in the process of it. Mike constantly banged my head against the wall, and hit my broken arm.

"Thanks for a great time."

I feel dirty,sick.

He put his shirt back on.

I covered myself, with my arms.

He walked in front of me. "I'll be back soon, sweetie." He grabbed me, and kissed me. I pushed him away, and spit on him.

His hand collided with my cheek. "I'll be back."

He ran down the stairs and slammed the front door closed.

I can't control it anymore. I broke down crying. In the midst of my tears, I put on my clothes.

I looked over to the entertainment system, and saw the baseball bat. Anger flourished within me, I grabbed the bat, and swung it, to my surprise, I swung quite hardly. I walked downstairs. "Austin."

"Ally!" He ran out of a bathroom, possibly game planning or merely hiding.

"Did he?" I nodded.

"Are you sure you want to use that bat?"he asked, implying that he wanted to use it.

"There's another one upstairs."

He quickly sprinted up the stairs, and raced back down with a steel bat in his hand.

We heard a car door close,we took our position. I hid behind the door. As soon as it opened, and it closed. I struck him from behind. I kicked him in between his legs.

Austin hit him in his pretty little nose, blood was everywhere.

He dropped a few files, I grabbed them, and Austin grabbed Mike and dragged him to the car, we put him in the back seat.

We're finally making a run for it.

* * *

**Hey! So I realized these chapters aren't getting any longer, which kind of sucks, but I'll try my hardest to have more chapters.**


	9. Taken

**Hola! I want to give a shoutout to queenc1, for all of your reviews, and they'll get away...soon, its all apart of my plan... :3**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Positive, now just walk around." he said, through the communicator in my ear.

I _hate _skirts. I can deal with dresses, but skirts...I just can't.

I'm wearing a graphic t-shirt, with a black mini skirt. I walked slowly towards my house, and noticed the car in the right corner of the cul-de-sac. I was "playing" with a rubber ball. I'm still not sure about this, I'm just putting myself in danger. I purposely rolled the ball and it went towards the ca, I went after it.

The car door opened, and Roger stepped out and smiled. He picked up the ball, and held it in his hands.

"Is this yours?"

I nodded. He handed it to me, he's eyeing me down, his brown eyes scanning me. I stepped back a bit, and turned on my heels.

Before I could take a step, a cloth covered my mouth, I couldn't breathe. I tried to pry away his arm away, but he was too strong. I slowly began to lose consciousness. He threw me over his shoulder, and opened the trunk of his car, and drop me in it. Last thing I saw was an evil little smirk, then complete darkness.

I think I'm beginning to finally breathe normally. I do know what to do under circumstances like this.

DON'T hyperventilate, I mean its not air tight, it'll probably take me about twelve hours to finally lose consciousness.

If I had to escape, I would try to escape through the back seat.

Other times I would have to use the trunk release cable, also you would have to push out the brake lights and signals to drivers and other people passing by and let them know I've been abducted. If I do that, I'll never find my parents.

If there's a car jack in the trunk, the best way to use it is to set it up and crank the jack up under the trunk lid, and attempt to keep pumping until it opens.

But my chances of using a car jack is zero.

"Dalia. Dalia!"

"What?" I asked, putting my finger to the communicator in my ear.

"Where are you?"

"I'm inside of a trunk, going to God knows where."

"Did you at least attach the tracking devices?"

I quickly reached into my pocket and attached it to the side of the trunk.

"I attached it."

My body jerked up, and my head hit the ceiling .

"Ow!"

The car suddenly came to a halt,I quickly closed my eyes. A gust of warm air covered me. Roger lifted me up, and threw me over his shoulder. It dug into my stomach, which really made me want to puke, but then again I haven't eaten at all today, I guess I was too worried to eat._  
_

He carried me to this garden shed in the backyard. He opened the door, It was completely empty, except for a few pillows and a few blankets.

He dropped me on the ground.

I looked around, all wooden walls, smelled of soil. They were condom wrappers in the far corner. My heart is pounding in my chest, the adrenaline is pumping through my veins.

"Where am I?"

"Nowhere you need to know, but I'l tell you this, you'll be here for a while, and you'll be seeing your parents soon, sweet cheeks."

I clenched my fists. "Why am I here?"

"You're apart of my big plan, to get back at your parents."

"For what? Just because you're some creepy pedophile, and you deserved to be in jail."

"ooh Feisty, now be careful you might make me do something I might regret."

He looked around.

"How about you make yourself comfy."

With that, he walked out the shed, and closed the door behind me.

"What's the plan now?" I mubled.

"Hello?" I put my finger to my ear, and realized the communicator fell out of my ear, when I got out of the trunk.

I am _so _screwed.


	10. Surprises

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been OBSESSED with Netflix. I've been watching Merlin, Make it or Break it, and Nikita. OH MY GOSH. I LOVE THESE SHOWS! **

* * *

Its only been a few hours. I feel sick. We sat in the blue mustang, in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Austin, he seemed different.

He had dark circles, and his brown eyes looked dark and cold. We've been driving for hours. I'm completely exhausted. I let myself drift off.

_A piercing scream filled my sound waves. I began moving my feet, and before I knew it I was running. _

_I walked in to see Dalia, on the ground, blood circling her in a pool._

_I fell to my knees in front of her. I looked at her pale face, I held her in my arms, as she died. _

My eyes snapped open. I sat up, and looked around. We're in a rest area.

Bile rose up in my throat, and I quick opened the door, and puked everywhere. I looked at the clock, five o' clock AM. Morning sickness. Oh My Gosh. I'm Pregnant with Mike's baby. The bile began to rise once again. I constantly kept throwing up, it wouldn't stop.

Austin held my hair back.

"Are you okay? Do you feel better?"

I shook my head.

"Austin?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I-I'm pregnant."

I looked in the mirror, and saw Mike, who was tied up, and gagged,(Austin's idea), he opened the door, and fell out.

In annoyance, Austin started the car, and drove off. I heard a slight vibration in the back seat.

I reached into the back seat, and grabbed the iPhone.

I answered the phone, but didn't say a word.

"I'm going to tell you this once, You didn't do what we told you to do. Instead of keeping them in the house, you were supposed to ship them off into human trafficking. We're no longer in need of your services. Don't expect another phone call after this, and don't forget to wear a seat belt because you might have car troubles."

All I heard was the dial tone. I put the phone down and took a deep breath, I put my hand on my stomach. Austin put his hand over mine, and squeezed it. He smiled at me reassuringly, but soon that smile faded, his face showed fear, and his hand was no longer holding mine but blocking me. Bright lights filled every inch of my sight, I heard a car horn, then every thing turned upside down or at least side ways.

The car was on its side I shifted around to find a way out. Austin kicked the windshield out. We crawled out.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I think so." Although the baby isn't his, he's still concerned for the baby's life We looked at the damage of the mustang, its on its side, and smoke began to seep through the hood. We heard sirens in the background, worried, Austin grabbed my hand and we tried to run out of sight.

Police cars covered every corner. I began to panic, what should I do?

I closed my eyes and let myself drop.

"Get them to an ambulance!" one of them barked.

"Is there anything we should know about her?"

"She's pregnant, and her arm is broken."

They put a mask over my mouth, and an IV in my arm.

I let my eyes open to the fluorescent lights.

"The doctor said the baby is fine, although it hasn't really grown completely. Why did you faint?"

"I panicked."

"What do we now?"

"I don't know, I'm making it up as I go. I need to call my mom for help as well."

"Ally, we can't go home or stay. We'd be putting Dalia, and possibly others in danger."

"But what if they already got to her? She could be anywhere."

"I'll give her a call from a pay phone."

"Or Mike's phone?" he suggested.

He handed me the iPhone in my hand. I dialed the numbers, I've committed to heart. It rang a few times, then an answer.

"Hello? Dalia?"

"Why, hello Allyson."

My blood ran cold, and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"How nice to hear your voice again. The moment I favored the most when I heard your voice is when you were screaming for your virginity, and I'll be hearing the same thing from Dalia."

"You lay a finger on her, I will-"

"What? Kill me? Like to see you try."

The line went dead. I put the phone down.

"He has Allyson, and he's not bluffing."

"Ally? Don't. I know that look in your eye. What are you going to do?"

"I'll kill him before you do." I said.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	11. Only Time Will Tell

I am so screwed. There's no way out. I'm scared, scared for me, my life, my virginity.

What if I never leave this shed, what if I become..a slave, and what if my parents are dead, what do I do then?

I sat on the ground, hugging my knees, rocking back and forth.

_tap,tap! _ The shed door opened, I saw the moon shining down into the room

"Dinner time." he said. I didn't want to go with him, and he knew that, he grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me across the backyard, and let go of me, when we entered the house.

I will admit the dining room was a piece of work. Expensive china in cupboards, and a beautiful chandelier.

The doorbell rung, I was tempted to make a run for it, but I looked down. I had a dog collar on my ankle, I won't get very far even if I do run.

Roger brought in a box of pizza, and dropped it in front of me. "Eat."

I hesitated, but slowly began to eat. Roger practically watched me shove food down my throat.

"Roger?"

a guy with brunette hair, and sparkling green eyes. He seemed about a year older than me.

"Who's this?"

"No one." Roger replied.

The tension in the air was thick. I blocked out everything you were saying, I just wanted to disappear. A hand grabbed me, and wrapped their arms around me.

"I'm taking her home, and I'm turning you in." **Sound familiar?**

****"No, she's not going anywhere." Roger grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away. I closed my eyes, trying to block everything out.

"Let's go."

He led me out the front door, a shock went throughout my body. I ran my hands through my hair and found a bobby pin, I quickly fiddled open, and it came right off.

We ran through ditches and woods, and ended up on an open road.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"I'm Brandon, and wouldn't you help someone if they were in your situation?"

"In a heartbeat." I replied.

"Now, I just need to take you home, where do you live?"

"Miami."

He sighed. "Just great. We're on the northern border of Georgia. Just a few miles from Great Smoky Mountains National Park. For now, we should get some rest and head for civilization in the morning."

He began moving rocks, and twigs around, so he could find a spot to get some sleep.

I'm not sure if I can trust him, he made a pretty good impression, he took me out of there, but what if there's more than that, what if he's doing the same thing my dad did or is he really just leading me into a trap. I guess time will only tell


	12. Cop Car

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I didn't have internet AND I had some major procrastination. :/ SO enjoy, I'm also changing up the beginning and the summary...**

* * *

"Dalia, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, if he hurts her, he'll die."

"Death would only keep him from his misery." Austin explained.

He has a point. I looked down at my cast; I thought about the harm, I could do to him with it.

"What if it's already happened? What if they already sold her?"

"They didn't. I'm absolutely positive Roger would want her to himself!" he exclaimed. A few nurses looked towards our room.

"Quiet down. If anyone hears about this, we'll be all over the news. We'll find her like my parents found us. I memorized the content in the files that Brian dropped, they have different locations, we go to those locations, and make sure we find her."

"If she's not, it means she's running. She can't be taken so easily." Austin said.

My only problem is how I am going to get out of this hospital. I grab the clipboard at the end of the bed. It says I have to stay in bed for a whole entire week. No way is that happening. I rip the papers into pieces.

"Now there's no evidence of us being here."

I got out of bed, and rushed behind the curtain and recovered my clothes.

I was able to slightly get the hospital gown off, but couldn't get everything on.

"Let me help." Austin said, from the other side of the curtain, he comes to my side, and blushes. He helped me put on my pants, and my cami.

The nurse began checking the rooms, when she saw my bed empty, she freaked out! "The patient in room 433 is gone!"

She made it seem like there was a stream of blood, from the bed to the window.

We raced out the door, and to the elevator. I put my hand to my stomach, I wonder what gender the baby is, if it's a boy, I would name him Damon. If we had another daughter, her name would be Clara. Clara and Damon Moon, they have a nice ring to it.

We waited until we got to the lobby. The first thing I noticed was a young man, in a black suit, with a identification badge attached to his front pocket.

"Check your surroundings." I whispered.

He looked around, and nodded.

We stepped out of the elevator, and I quickly went to the gift shop.

When the cashier went to the back, I stole about two hats, and two shirts.

When I returned to the lobby, I handed Austin the hat.

As we exit the building, I noticed a cop car in the far corner still running, but empty. I saw a cop, writing a parking ticket.

An idea popped into my head. I quickly ran to the cop car, and sat at the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you always wanted to steal a cop car?"

He quickly got into the driver's seat and hit the accelerator, completely passing the cop, who had quite the shock, and asked, "Where to?"

"D.C." I didn't have to tell him where, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good, Bad? Please Review**


	13. Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 13 of Hide

Great. I'm practically in the northern border of Georgia. I'm still in this stupid skirt; I'm with a complete stranger, running for my life (and virginity _and_ sanity.)

We began walking in the direction, we ran from.

"W-why are we going back?"

"He wouldn't expect us to go back, don't worry, I need to get a few things." He replied, walking ahead of me.

The tension became thick in between us.

"I know you don't exactly trust me, but I just want all this to end."

I'm still not convinced; he's hiding something, something that will impact the near future. It took a few hours to finally get back to where we were originally.

He opened the door, and led me inside.

We head a car door close outside. In panic, we ran up the stairs, and I was going to run in one direction, but Brandon pulled me into another room, and locked the door behind him.

I stood there awkwardly, as he grabbed clothes, money, and stuffed them into a bag. The walls were red with posters on the wall.

"Its okay, the walls are soundproof."

I wonder why...

"Why are you even here with Roger?" I asked.

I just want to know why; does he have something on him?

"He's my dad."

"He raped my mom when she was sixteen, I was born a few months early, I lived with my mom for a few years, but she got tired of me constantly asking, who's my dad. One day, she turned on the news, and a picture of him came up, she told me he was a criminal. When I was nine, she gave me up, and after four years of foster care, dad gained full custody of me."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter; there are some clothes in the other room, if you want to change. You look like you wore that against your will." He noticed.

You got that right.

I grabbed a few clothes, I reached for a black Paramore t-shirt, and I also grabbed a pair of jeans. Oh sweet jeans, how I cherish you!

I quickly put on these clothes. I had my dad's shirt in hand, Brandon pointed towards the bag. I quickly placed it in there. I reached for a pair of converse, but they were too big, so I reached for Adidas, too small. I grabbed a pair of Nikes, and put them on. Perfect.

Brandon handed me a hat, and glasses.

"So no one will recognize you."

"It might take more than a hat and glasses to make me look different."

He zipped up the bag, and opened the window.

"After you." He gestured, I crawled out the window, and landed on the ground below. Like an expert, he skillfully crawled out the window, closed it, and slid down the ledge, and landed.

He led me to the drive way, there were two cars in the drive way, he led me to a silver Camaro. Brandon quickly opened the trunk; it was filled with non-perishable foods, and a cooler. He grabs a few and brings them to the front.

We both got into the car. He turned on the ignition, and reversed from the driveway, and quickly sped out of the neighborhood. We sat in silence. I am so hungry, I can't even think straight. When we finally stopped, he grabbed a simple bag of chips.

I reached in the glove compartment, and pulled out a strip of paper, and a pen, and wrote:

Sharing is Caring :3

He chuckled. "I wasn't going to let you starve."

HE reached for the box of Cheez-its® and handed it to me. I felt a huge smile on my face, as I reached into the box and began eating.

"You know, it's nice how you have a good attitude, and don't cry about anything."

"My mom always told me, stay positive, and look at the brighter side."

I tucked some hair behind my ear. Brandon pulled into a hotel.

"Do people know I'm missing?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but if they find you, you might not be able to find your parents."

"How do you know about my parents?"

"They're all over the news." he replied.

I began chewing on my hair, bad habit, got it from mom.

"Quit that, its not a good habit, you might get hair in your lungs." he replied. I immediately stopped chewing, and pulled the strand of hair from my mouth.

He grabbed the bag, and we walked into the hotel.

Brandon began to converse with the receptionist, while I looked at the TV in the lobby.

It did an Amber Alert. It showed a picture of me, and all my descriptions.

I shoved my hair in the hat, and put on the glasses.

"Sheila!" Brandon said. I'm guessing that's my fake name.

I walked over to the front desk. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Sheila Cavanaugh."

"You two have different last names?"

"I live with mom, and he lives with dad." I explained.

"Well...here's you room key."

She handed him the key and we went towards the elevator. "Do you think she knew it was me?"

"Maybe, but only time will tell."

We reached the second floor, our room was 2F.

"Ugh, I need to shower." I complained. I ran straight into the bathroom,and turned on the shower, but I forgot a few clothes, so I let the water run._  
_

I was about to walk into the main room, bu Brandon was on the phone.

"No, dad I'm not going to do it! What do you mean why? I don't, I won't rape Dalia, I know it was the plan at first but I realized how bad it ruins someone's life. For example Mom, she gave me up, and threw her life away, I'm _not _ going to do that to her. Ugh, NO!"

He hung up. Slightly shocked, I turned off the water.

I walked out and stared at him, and didn't notice the tears streaming down my face.

Brandon sat there with his head in his hands. He looked up and he was crying..but not as much as me.

"Is that why you 'saved' me? You were going to rape me?"

"No! I wasn't."

"Then why did you consider it?"

"I didn't want him to be mad, when he's mad, he gets violent, which gives me more of reason to turn him in. I thought that once he got out, things would be different, that he had changed, but he hasn't, for all of those years, he just has been plotting revenge all of this time. I'm sorry. I_ just _want your trust, please."

"Fine, to gain my trust, you won't leave me home where they could just come back, you're going to help me find my parents, if not. I'll do it on my own."

"I'm with you."

I nodded, and wiped the rest of my tears. I can't believe I cried over him..

I looked out the window, and saw a red pick up truck pull in. A man got out of the car, and looked up at me, and smiled. I know that smile anywhere.

I gasped, and immediately moved from the window. I felt the color drain from my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Roger's here."

"Damn it!" he yelled. He grabbed the bag, and walked over to the window. "Its too far down to jump."

We ran out of the hotel room, and down the first flight of stairs and saw a window. My adrenaline began pumping. Without thinking, I opened it, and jumped out. Luckily, I landed in a bush.

Brandon jumped after me. We quickly ran to his car and got in.

His hands fumbled over the he started the car, we drove out of there.

Hopefully losing track of Roger.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Good twist. At first I thought Brandon should have raped Dalia, and be a bad guy but then she won't have a love interest... and that would be more work. :/ *lazy* Hope you liked it! Please Review.**


	14. Two Types

I can't believe we actually stole a cop car, I can check _that off my bucket list. _I turned on the radio to a local news station.

"Missing Girl, Dalia Turner may have been spotted near northern Georgia with a young man about the same age They were last seen jumping out of a window, and racing towards a silver camaro; no sightings of the license plate. Also seen taking I-75 south. The young man has blonde hair, and green eyes."

She's in Georgia, driving south. If its not against her will, she could be looking for us...

"Guess we don't have to go to D.C." I said.

"We know a boy about her age isn't holding her hostage, they have to be running." Austin said.

"We could still go to D.C. Make sure nothing suspicious is going on, at that old base." I said.

"What about Dalia? She probably doesn't have her phone."

I scrolled through the contacts list along with a photo ID.

I stopped at Brandon, he matched the descriptions.

Before I knew it, I was calling him.

"H-Hello?"

"I need to speak to Dalia."

"Who's this?"

"It's Ally. Ally Moon."

"Mom!"

"Sweetie, where are you? We just drove through Marietta."

"Okay, stay put. We'll be there so"

"GET DOWN!" Austin yelled, pulling me down. Gunshots boomed all around us, bullets crashed through the window.

"Mom?"

"Dalia, hang up..NOW!" She didn't hesitate. I usually don't raise my voice, so she knew it was serious. The shooting finally stopped, I slipped the phone into my pocket.

"Are they dead?"

"No." The car door opened, revealing Mike, and a few other men in mid-thirties. The dragged us out the car, and threw us to the ground.

"Should we kill them?" a voice said. The voice sounded sickeningly familiar.

"Nah, just sell them,but leave Ally for me, so I can make her my _personal _slave." Mike said.

"You son of .." Austin said, while he practically pounced on Mike.

"Why do you this? Do you not have a conscious? My wife is pregnant with _your baby!" _He said as he began to beat Mike to a pulp.

"Maybe we can just take this beauty, and find Dalia, and just let Roger deal with Brandon.:

The adrenaline began pumping. Ever since I was kidnapped, I've always had two types: Fight or Fight harder ,or Run or Run even faster.

I sent my right fist towards one of their noses, I felt it crack. I kicked the other guy in his shin, and his 'area', and when he fell to his knees, I grabbed the sides of his head, and kneed him in the nose, making him fall over. I quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID: Ashton Smith.

Two arms wrapped around my waist, and began squeezing., his grip was like iron. "Remember me?"

I know that voice. Agent Moore."How did you get out?"

I slowly reached into my pocket, and grabbed Mike iPhone, memorizing all areas of the phone without looking, I easily clicked record on the voice recorder.

"Broke out."

"How come they didn't know you escaped?"

"The thought I was dead, but in reality Jason Moore, doesn't exist anymore. I disappeared for about six moths, fake ID, Visa, Passport."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nikita."

I elbowed him(with the cast) in the stomach. He jumped on my back, rying to drag me down with his weight, I flipped him off me. I reachedinto his pocket, and puled out his ID : Micheal Chandler.

I'll keep that in mind..

When I went back over to Austin.

"Should we leave him here?"

"Possible. What use do we- Actually take him, we could use him."Austin said.

"To lead us to Roger."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	15. Glow

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update, Procrastination has been a problem for me, and when I did type it, the browser closed, and I rewrite it. Well I hope you enjoy reading it**

* * *

"Dalia, Hang up the phone!"

I heard gunshots in the background. My heart was pounding, I quickly hung up the phone.

I merely sat there, my face turned ghostly white, I finally got my breathing in order.

Calm down, Dalia. Mom and dad are fine, perfectly fine.

I can't shake the feeling that they're putting themselves in a lot of danger.

"I'm sure they're fine. I'll need to get a few things, and I'll bring you some food, just stay here, and hide."

"Wait, could you buy some black coffee,I need it to dye my hair, so no one would easily recognize me."

He nodded, and closed the door.I pulled the cap over my eyes.

I need to think hings through, my parents are in some type of danger, and I don't know what. I've come to a decision, I'm not going to wait and stay. I'll just catch up with them, hopefully find a way to catch up with the FBI, and hopefully try to shut this whole thing down.

I look up, and see Roger walking towards the car. Shoot, I need to think fast. What do I do now? I looked up again, and he's gone. Its just my imagination.

Nervously, I shoved Cheez-Its in my mouth. I sat quietly in the car, looking around, making sure Roger isn't really there.

Brandon soon returned with the Black coffee,and Chinese food. He handed me the box. I opened it, and immediately felt myself drooling.

I opened the box, and saw complete beauty. White rice, and Orange chicken, and Sweet and Sour Chicken. I know it isn't much you would feel the same if all you ate was chips or crackers.

I stayed in the car, while Brandon checked into yet another hotel. Motels are too obvious of a hideout.

He signaled me to come in. The manager of the hotel, went into the back, so I sprinted into elevator right by Brandon's side.

We were on the third floor. Room 3C.

I brewed the coffee, and let it cool. I did Brandon's hair first, then mine.I poured it into a washbowl, and grabbed a cup, and poured the coffee into my hair, once I finished pouring, I rung out my hair, and let the coffee rest for thirty minutes. As I began to rinse out my hair, I noticed Brandon staring at me, like literally _staring._

I felt myself blush. _Why are you blushing, he was going to rape you remember?_

I shook the thought from my head. Trust is something I can't risk, but...Its just too hard.

Brandon. He seemed nervous, and jumpy.

"What's wrong?"

"What if..the police though I kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, because that makes sense." I replied.

"Heh, you have a point there."

He bent over the tub, as I rinsed coffee from his hair. He still seemed jumpy, guilty.

"What's wrong with you?"

"How can you still look at me the same way, knowing what I could've done...to you."

I sighed. "Stop feeling guilty. You didn't do it, that's the thing, you _chose _not to, and you're proving your loyalty to me, that's really all you can do."

I said, while towel drying his hair. He looked up into he mirror, his green eyes radiating at me.

"All done, now we look like natural brunettes."

He stood up, and towered over me.

"Thanks." he said, pulling me into a protective hug, almost immediately hugged back. When we pulled away, I felt a lot of intensity in the air. He seemed as if he was about to make a move, but quickly turned on his heels, and wandered towards his bed. "Good night, Dalia."

"G-Good night."

We turned off all the lights. I just looked at his sleeping body. I walked over to him, he's fast asleep.

I _know _this isn't the best idea, but I can't help myself. My heart is operating when my brain should.

I leaned in, and gently pressed my lips against his. Yeah, this is somewhat bad, me kissing the guy who was _supposed _to rape me, but chose not to. I don't care at this point. I felt two hand on my cheeks. Oh man. He's awake. It's going to _so _awkward in a matter of minutes.

I pulled away, feeling overwhelmed. My face was hot.

"I-I'm sorry. Good night." I said.

He held my arms, and kissed me back. He pulled away nearly inches away. "It's fine. Good night." He smiled.

I climbed into my bad, and faced Brandon as he drifted off with a huge smile on his face. I'm pretty sure my face is literally glowing at this point.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know I did! ^_^**


	16. This Needs To End

"I have to call Ali." Austin said. We've been driving for merely a few hours. We've decided that we'll meet up with Ali, take her home, then call the police, so we can close in on him.

"Now where's Roger?"

"Do you honestly think I'll tell you?" he replied, looking me straight in the eye. "If you don't I'll shoot you."

"With what gun?" he asked.

"This gun." I reached down and pulled out an SPAS-12 **(MW2)**

"I'm not stupid, I picked it up before we left."

"The damage is pretty high, but the accuracy..."

"You don't have the guts." he dared.**(Sound familiar? If you know who said it first, put it in a review, and I'll give you a shoutout!)** "Idiot." Austin muttered.

I pulled the trigger, and shot him in the arm. He held his arm in pain.

"Like mother, like Daughter." Austin replied. I shrugged.

"We'll take you to a hospital, _after _you tell me where Roger is."

He nodded. I handed him his cell phone,and he dialed the number, and turned the speaker on.

"H-Hey Roger."

"I thought you were dead."

"Why would I be dead?"

"They were no longer in need of your services, didn't you get that phone call?"

Mike took a deep breath. "No."

I put the gun down, out of sight.

Austin pulled into a hospital. That's what that phone call was for. They nearly killed me, my husband, and my baby.

"So did you move your location?"

"Nah, I'm still up in Marietta, do you remember the address?"

"Yup." Roger hung up the phone immediately.

"What's the address?"

He took another deep breath.

"He lives in Marietta."

I'm seriously getting annoyed. "Is there a specific address?"

"Its in my back pocket, hold on."

I noticed he wasn't bleeding, he's wearing kevlar. I reached for the gun, bit it was too late. Mike already pulled out two guns, knocked Austin unconscious with the barrel of the pistol. He dragged Austin's body to the back seat. "Get in the driver's seat, and follow my directions." He commanded.

I slid into thee driver's seat. Okay he's holding the gun. He's _aiming _the gun. No matter what I do, he;ll be able to shoot me at point-blank range. Head, neck, back. If I get shot in the head, I could die, without medical attention. The neck, the bullet could hit veins or arteries or even my spinal cord, which kill/paralyze me. Either way, I'm dead. I don't want to die without seeing my children.

I began driving. "Take a right at the stop sign."

I nodded, I noticed a cop car in the corner of my eye. Immediately, I sped past the car, causing the sirens to go on, and the car to chase after me.

"You bitch!" he yelled. I swerved the car in one direction, so if he pulled the trigger, it would hit me. More and more cars followed. I looked in the mirror, and noticed Austin begin to wake up. He slammed Mike's head into the near by window. He opened the door , and pushed Mike out of it. Police jumped out of their cars, holding Mike at gunpoint, since he was armed.

"We need to end this now."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really really lazy lately.**


	17. Taken Once Again

**Well, the person who said it in the previous story was Roger. He said it to Haley and well she shot him the leg...**

**I'll try to update every two days the very least. Well I hope you like it.**

* * *

The sun beamed into my hotel room window. My eyes fluttered open, I pushed myself up ,and I noticed Brandon still asleep. I got out of bed, and stood over his bed. I tried to shake him awake, he didn't wake up. I moved his body onto his back. Blood stained his pillow, blood was streaming down the side of his head, and it didn't seem like it was dry. Someone's in here. I quickly grabbed a towel,and began dabbing it. They _have _I have to be here, how else would he be bleeding?

When he finally stopped bleeding, I reached for the phone, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"m-" I tried to speak, but my sound was muffled.

"Ma'am? I'll track your location." a hand was clamped over my mouth, and an arm was squeezing the life out of me.

"Nice to see you again."

He threw me to the ground. I jumped to my feet. I was face to face with Roger. This should be fun.

"Wish I could say the same."

"We have some unfinished business."

I could escape, but then Brandon would face the consequences.

Roger pulled out a pistol in hand. He waved it towards the door.

"You know the cops are coming, you can just give up."

"Not happening, now walk."

I walked slowly and opened the door. Two men came in and shoved a hoodie in my face, and threw Brandon over his shoulder, and went out the back exit of the hotel. "Don't try to run...Let's just say it'll get messy, for you and Brandon."

"Would you really shoot your own flesh and blood?"

"Its all the same to me, I don't really care about that brat, my life could have been better off without him."

"I doubt it. You'd probably right back in jail." I said, facing him.

"Shut up!" He said. He struck me with the pistol, a raging pain filled the side of my head, he pushed the hood on my head and pushed me outside. I was shoved into his pick-up truck. I noticed Brandon's body in the back seat.

"You care enough to keep him with you."

He remained silent. I need to find a way out, while grabbing Brandon.

"Alison." I stiffened. I slowly turned my head to face him, his pistol went flying towards my head. Slowly and painfully, blood trickled down the side of my head. Second by second,darkness closed in, then I was covered completely.

* * *

**Hope you like it! :D**


	18. Hope We Do This Together

**I've decided to do a time transition, So Ally can be closer to giving birth. :]**

* * *

Although it doesn't seem like it, It's been three months since Ali's months since my pregnancy. Just everyone thinks we're still missing. Every source we've gotten was a fake, or wasn't the right girl. Traveling practically all over the U.S. The FBI got a location on Roger's car, but he abandoned it in a junk yard. I've gotten my cast off, I was slightly disappointed, I wanted to give Roger the very least a concussion then

One of their agents, Eric. He assumed Roger had us, and if he sent Dalia in, she would find us, and contact him, but it didn't work that way.

Mike's phone rang in my hand. I clicked answer.

"Ally, I know you're there. Good job getting rid of Moore, very clever.

I'm only going to tel you this once. I have Alison..again. She has quite the habit of running, but this time I won't hesitate or hold back. You'll find your kid, if you tell the FBI to get off my case. See you soon." The line went dead. Austin's jaw clenched, as we sat in the new Toyota Corolla. We have a new car, I guess you could say that. Let's just say we've been on a "shopping spree" but with a small amount of money. We kept theft out of the detail, while speaking to the FBI.

I contacted Eric Danner.

"Roger is on to us. He knows about you guys involved on the whole sex trafficking case, and wants you to back off the case."

"We won't. We'll just make it seem like we're never there."

"Just find Roger before we do, because it won't be so pretty."

I hung up the phone. "Ally, did you take your painkillers? You may have your cast off, but your arm still hurts, considering the fact it popped out of its socket and on our recent 'rescue', we were pushed down a flight of stairs."

I grabbed the prescription and read the label: DO NOT TAKE WHEN PREGNANT. TAKE MEDICATION WITH FOOD.

"It says 'Do not take when pregnant'."

Uh oh. I feel my hormones kicking in. I'm having a strong craving for pickles now.

"I just want my daughter back, we should've killed Roger when we had the chance."

"Ally, we both know we can't take a life, no matter how much you want to, it won't happen."

I nodded. I have a plan.

"Austin, I have a plan. Since he knows he would probably hide Ali somewhere we wouldn't expect, either because its really obvious or a place people should be safe in."

Me and Austin locked eyes. "Home." we said all together.

"Okay, before we go any further, we should get some food, because I am starving."

Austin looked at me. "What? You can't stop my hormones."

"But the problem is we're 'missing'. Going out in public isn't exactly the best plan we've got." He informed.

I sat back in my seat, and pouted. "I'll go to a near by Publix and buy some food, but if I'm caught I'm running."

I nodded. The phone rang once again. It was an unknown number, I answered the phone.

"Time is essence, Ally. I'll meet you at the Coca-Cola factory in the back ally in an hour**(I don't really know if there is back ally, since it is** **Atlanta.). **I'l trade Dalia for your baby."

My blood ran cold. "You thought I didn't know? Please."

"B-"

"Oh, right. It isn't born yet, guess you have to wait eight more months to see your sweet, innocent daughter again, but by then she won't be so innocent or sweet anymore."

"No! I'll make you a deal. I'll...**(wait for it!) **trade in myself."

"What!?" Austin yelled.

I put my index finger o my lips implying for him to be quiet. "I will admit I'm shocked. Didn't think you would trade in yourself for a kid, you might not even see again. I accept your deal. See you in an hour."

I clicked the 'end' button. "You are _not _trading yourself in." Austin yelled.

"Don't you want to see Dalia again?"

"I do but-"

"Okay then. I didn't expect you to agree with my plan, I'll find an escape route. We always found an escape route ever since we were sixteen."

His eyes began to water.

"We'll get through this. I know we will."

* * *

**Yup! I kept my promise every two days! :] Hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Beauty From Pain

I felt a hand slapping me on the sides of my face. My eyes fluttered open.

"Dalia, wake up."

Luckil, Brandon was the one to wake me up. I looked around, it was dark, but not completely dark, I could see Brandon slightly.

"Where are we?"

"We're in a U-Haul truck to Atlanta." He helped me to my feet, I ran my hand through my now brunette hair. I suddenly remembered how my parents met, and escaped.

Should we take a risk or stay quiet? The truck began speeding, here's our chance. I reach for the handle, and was about to pull up the door, but then the truck cam to a sudden halt. It jerked me and Brandon to the ground. The sliding door opened. It was pretty dark outside, the only light there was from the street lights. Roger grabbed me by my ankles, and dragged me from the truck.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up kid!" Roger yelled.

Brandon walked from the truck, with a guilty look on his face, he had a pistol to his side.

"I can't go back, I won't go back.." he muttered.

"Please.."

"I'm sorry Dalia." He brought up the pistol, and put his finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes, bracing myself. I heard the sound, but felt no pain. I heard a thud behind me.

I opened my eyes, and saw a pale Brandon before me. He dropped the gun from his shaking hands.

"Damn!" Roger yelled. He was holding his shoulder in pain.

"Why are we here?"

"To trade you in for your mom."

"My mom?"

" were supposed to meet in the back ally."

In happiness, I grabbed Brandon by his cheeks, and laid a big kiss on his lips. "Thank you!"

I sprinted towards the ally. I stopped in my tracks, watching three men beating up my dad, as mom stood perilously in the far corner, holding her stomach. Holy..

She has a bump, a BABY bump. I tried to move, run to my parents' rescue.

A man grabbed a baseball bat, he brought it into position, he knows exactly where to aim. He swung it towards my dad, but my mom blocked the way. The bat hit her in the stomach, a look of complete and utter pain appeared on her face. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach, now unconscious.

"NO!" I yelled. I pushed past the three men, and stood near my parents, who were hand in hand. My dad was unconscious, beaten and bloody.

Soon one man grabbed me.

"NO! Let go of me!"

"You're coming with us."

I looked to my parents, who were now unconscious. The two other men began kicking them.

"Please, don't. Why are you even working for him? He's just going to land you in jail!"

"Be quiet!" I grabbed his leg, and sunk my nails into his leg. He kicked me away. I jumped to my feet, and tried to run back, but him and two other men cornered me. No, no, no. There's no way out. Three gunshots filled my sound waves.

The men fell to the ground, holding their knees.

I looked up, and saw Dad and Uncle Brian panting and holding the gun.

They embraced me in a hug. "Mom! We have to get her to a hospital."

I ran over to mom and dad's car. I slammed my elbow through the window, and unlocked the door, and started the car.

"We can't take this car."

"Why?"

"It had GPS, it could easily be tracked." Uncle Brian explained

"Uncle Brian, where's your car, and how did you know where to find us?"

"Tracked the car, after your father told me Dalia was going to trade herself in for you." He explained, as we walked over his Ford Explorer.

He raced to Southern Regional Hospital. They took me and Dan to the ICU. Mom to the ER.

After all the procedures, I was finally able to talk to Dad, and Uncle Brian. Just the thing I don't like is explaining what happened to me over the past months.

**FLASHBACK:**

_After I woke up from being hit in the head with a pistol, I looked around. I'm in an apartment. I put my head to my temple, a bandage.._

_This is the master bedroom, King size bed. This can't be good.._

_I push the comforter off me,and jumped out of the bed. I looked down, I'm still in my clothes. I inched towards the door. I wrap my hand around the doorknob, its cold. I opened the door, and took one step forward , and another, then another. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I took one step forward, and was immediately pushed back into the room. I landed on the ground, and hit my head at the foot of the bed._

_"Since I'm in a generous mood, I'll just have my fun when you're unconscious. Although, I'd rather hear you scream. Oh well."_

_I struggled to get up, so I tried to crawl away from him. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, and slammed my head against the foot of the bed, and the ground until I blacked out, so I took a while.. Soon I blacked out immediately on the fifth slam._

_When I regained my consciousness, my discovery was absolutely horrifying. I was complete nude covered in a bed sheet. My breathing became sharp, I tried to get out of the bed, but I ended falling to the ground, I held the cover around me, but it didn't help ,I felt exposed._

_The doorknob jiggled, I felt my eyes widen. I tried to wrap the cover around me. I began fearing for my life. The door opened, and showed Brandon. I sighed in relief, which came out as a wheeze._

_He looked down at me, and removed a leather jacket, and wrapped it around me. He smelled of perfume, and a slight blush appeared on his face._

_"They tried, they really did, it didn't exactly work."_

_I nodded. Soon tears spilled from my eyes. Brandon didn't know what to say, so he simply wrapped his arms around me._

_I didn't exactly experience what he did to me, but I know it happened. I can feel the pain, the shame.._

The doctor came in, with a nurse.

"How is she? How's the baby?" I asked.

"She and the babies are fine. We just had to have an emergency C-section."

"Wait, babies?" we all asked in unison.

"Yes, she was six months pregnant with twins. Didn't you know that?"

We shook our head. "I thought Mike raped mom about three months ago, shouldn't she be on her fourth month?"

"Yeah, but.. Oh."

"What?"

"Two months before that, it was our wedding anniversary, and things got kind of steamy."

"Okay, that's enough. No more info..Ew." I said.

"When can we see her?"

"Not right now, she's asleep, but maybe in an hour or two." he informed.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Moon. You have fractured arm, and some minor trauma to your ribs."

"Dalia, you have a concussion, and a some bruising in your vaginal area.." The doctor said.

"That son of a-" Dad and Uncle Brian began. It weird they have this weird unison thing going on.

"Dalia!" Brandon ran in. He was bloody, and bruised, and limping.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Roger died from blood loss, and the guys working for him got mad, like REALLY mad, and ganged on me. I hitched a ride with a few taxis, and made it here."

He sat down in the chair, and nurses began treating him.

Roger's dead, and I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger like I thought I would, but Brandon had to, shooting his own father, killing his own dad. It takes an emotional toll on someone.

"I'm just glad its all over."

Soon, a high-pitched scream filled the area. "Ally!" dad yelled.

Spoke too soon. We jumped out of bed, removing all wires from us.

"Wait! You must stay in bed!" the doctor yelled.

"Now's not the time." Uncle Brian said.

He shoved the doctor out the way as we sprinted down the corridor, and into mom's hospital room. She was standing weakly, tears pouring out of her eyes. Infants cries fill the room.

"Please just give me my babies!"

"Not gonna happen." The voice didn't sound familiar at all, but to my dad. It was like poison.

I came into eye contact with the man, he had bright blue eyes, and dark hair. He would be cute to others, but not to me. He's a threat to my family, and I have _no _sympathy for men like him. He had a pistol in hand while holding both of my newborn siblings.

Without thinking, I picked up a vase, and threw it at the man's head. He yelped, and put one of my siblings in a chair.

He dropped the pistol, and woozily walked around. I picked it up, and held it in my hand. When I thought he was about to attack anyone in the room. I pulled the trigger. At first, he didn't realize until he felt the pain. He held his stomach, and let go of my baby sister. I dropped the gun, and jumped across the room and caught her in my arms, as he fell to the ground. I held my sister, and my brother in my arms, as paramedics take him away.

I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I pulled the trigger. I began shaking, so I handed my brother and sister to mom and dad. I walked slowly towards the Er, to watch them perform surgery on Mike.

I made eye contact with one of the surgeons after the surgery, she mouthed 'He's going to be fine.'

I sighed. I know I shouldn't feel bad, but you didn't feel what I felt. Pulling the trigger, feeling his pin, seeing his shock. It was all too much to take in. They hand cuff him to his bed, so he can't escape. At least he gets to go to jail, for a LONG time. It puts me at ease.

I wander back into mom's hospital room. She hands me my little sister, and brother. I stare into their big brown eyes.

"Her name is Clara, and his name is Damon."

"Hi Clara. Hi Damon Welcome to the world. I'm your big sister, Dalia. I'm going to keep you safe, mark my words, I will." I smile at them.

"Looks like you could make a great mother." Brandon said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing." He leaned in, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled up at him. I'm happy its all over the pain. This is beauty from pain. We went through all the pain, and right here in my arms...

* * *

**So, what's you think? Should I end it here, or add ne or two more chapters? Review!**


	20. SORRY ,NOT A CHAPTER

**I AM SORRY! I DIDN"T HAVE INTERNET FOR LIKE EVER! I will be back on track by monday, if not tuesday. Once again, I am so sorry!**

**~Kristina**


	21. Gold Plate

I was six months pregnant and I didn't even know. I have twins. Clara and Damon Moon. Dalia is great with them. she's extremely close with Brandon. I'm glad she's okay, I'm glad she's sane, I'm glad she's here.

Austin and Brian finally got some rest. Dalia was holding Damon and Brandon was holding Clara. I sat next to him nd took Clara into my arms.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"I did what I could." he admitted.

"At least you did something, you didn't do what you were supposed to do. You decided to follow you conscious and your heart,and the right thing."

I noticed he caught eye contact with Dalia, they immediately blushed and looked in opposite directions.

"You like her, don't you?"

He simply nodded, and looked down hiding the blush growing on his cheeks.

"Go, spend some time with her, within the hospital." He nodded, and signaled to Dalia, she looked at me and I nodded at her. A smile lit up her face.

"Austin!" I whispered. He groaned.

"Don't you want to hold your son?" I asked. His expression lit up, as he stared into Damon's brown eyes.

I peeked into the other room. Dalia and Brandon were having a conversation, a few tears slipped down her face, but then a smile grew on her face.

He wipes her tears away, and kisses her gently on her lips. Aw, they kissed. Young love.

Clara fell asleep in my arms. I suddenly felt a feeling of relief yet worry. Now I know what I'm worried about. The court ruling. I mean what if they aren't proved guilty.

I walked into Mike's room,he unconscious. On the outside, he seems perfect. Like a gold plate, but underneath the surface is just cheap crap. Can't wait to tear the golden surface right off...

* * *

**Sorry, I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back! :D I hope you liked it!**


	22. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I'm back with the last chapter of hide, but don't worry I have one last sory in this series I'm going to use I3 Hide's idea, but I'll have many many BOMBSHELLS! MWAHAHAHA :3**

* * *

It's been four months since Damon and Clara were born. Four months since I was reunited with my family.

Four months since Roger died.

Mike and a few others were taken into custody, and the trial has just begun.

What if there isn't enough evidence to prov them guilty? If there was, would it be enough?

I went into my room, and pulled together an outfit, that was casual yet appropiate. I grabbed a white blouse, and black dress pants. Once I out them on, I kept pacing, I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. I washed the hair dye out, and I don't have dark circles under my eyes anymore.

I began pacing once again. Two hands rested on my shoulders. "Calm down,kid." Uncle Brian said.

He led me downstairs to the living room. Clara and Damon already began crawling and smiling. Clara crawled towards me, and I picked her up.

"Ready to go?"

I simply nodded. I just need to look on the bright side.

We arrived at court, and I went up to the podium.

"What evidence did you have against Roger, and these men?"

"My attorney has a hospital record showing signs of rape."

"Okay, where's the evidence of the verbal abuse?" I stood up from the podium, stood before everyone in the court.

I lifted up the side of my blouse to reveal a long scar going down from the bottom of my ribs to the top of my waist. Gasps filled the room. I made immediate eye contact with man who did it. He was a brunette, brown eyes. Looks are deceiving when it comes to him..

My mom, dad, Uncle Brian, and Brandon testified against them.

Soon the jury made their decision. "Guilty."

We all cheered in happiness, but a thought came to mind, what happens when I go back to school, what about Brandon, wht'll happen with him?

"We won, you don't look so happy."

"Its just, everything's is going to change, I got back to school in two months, and Brandon doesn't have a place to stay."

"Sweetie, everything is going to be fine, and besides Brandon is going to stay with your uncle Brian. Its finally over. You have no worries anymore."

Once we were back in the car, we got onto an unfamiliar road.

"Come on." Dad said to Mom.

They got out of the car, and dad dug through a couple of twigs, and pulled out Mom's wedding ring, and slipped it onto her ring finger.

A huge smile grew on her face. Then I began thinking about what she said.

Mom's right, I don't have any worries anymore. I can finally smile, or laugh. No more wondering if I'm going to live the next day, or wondering where I'll end up. I'm safe now.

* * *

**Well that's it. Don't worry I have one last story i this series. I hoped you liked it. **


	23. New STORY! :D

**Good Morning, my fellow Fanfiction buddies**

**I have a new story, but its only for special purposes..? o.O**

**Run, and Hide are official. This one is only for Fanfiction.**

**Okay this is I 3 Hide 's idea:**

** Mike coming back but this time he pretends to have changed and be married to a woman named mimi. Ally doesn't think that He has changed and nor does Austin, but Ally's mom babysits one night and then lets mike in and since Clara and Damon can't talk they can't tell her that he isn't trustworthy. So Dalia is with her Parents at the award thinger mbobber (whatever reason you want them to be out of the house). Mike kidnapps the twins and puts this weird knock out stuff on a dishtowel and then causes Ally's mother to pass out. They hold Clara and Damon for ransom, the only way to get them back is for Austin to join Mike in their work at making girls become s.. Slaves.**

**Something like that, but it will mostly consist of flashblacks..**

**That's all I really can tell you.**

**BUT**

**I need help with the title because I can't think of one. ^_^**

**Please review!**

**~Kristina**


End file.
